


Baby Daddy Problems

by Xvriniti



Category: Hellsing, Hunter X Hunter, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Babies, Baby Daddy, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Im warning ya now :/, Impregnation, NFSW, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Single Parents, This some dirty stuff, Unplanned Pregnancy, hook-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xvriniti/pseuds/Xvriniti
Summary: Just a couple of one shots with your favorite characters~ This time, babies and baby making are involved ;)This book is on pause until further notice.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader, Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai)/Reader, Claude Faustus/Reader, D (Vampire Hunter D)/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Jan Valentine/Reader, Joker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, William T. Spears/Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 307





	1. Before we start

Hey guys! So this is a reupload, with hopefully no errors. Cause ya know, my grammar sucks dick. I’ll do my best to post almost ever other 2 days. Otherwise just be on a look out.  
  


I hope you all enjoy! Don’t forget to comment and leave kudos!


	2. All Might /Toshinori Yagi/ Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For alllll the big All Might Fans, enjoy :o

Today was a long and dreadful day. You and a few other teachers were all hanging out in the Teacher’s lounge trying to catch a break.

You on the other hand just couldn’t keep your eyes off of All Might. Well, you called him Toshi. Lately he’s been so sweet to you. Offering to buy you lunch, take you home. Hell, he even offered to grade some of the students papers if you were backed up.

All said, All Might had a little crush on you. And you couldn’t help but to find it cute. Especially his rested form. You liked him the way he was. And there was nothing that could change your mind.

While jamming to your music you didn’t notice the teachers had began to leave one by one, due to them having to go teach the remainder of their classes. Luckily for you, you had a free period.

The door had opened to revile Toshi. But you didn’t see nor hear him. He noticed you and quickly got nervous. Of course he did, he liked you! He walked over now sitting down in-front of you.

You noticed him immediately before you quickly turned off your music to only give him a warm smile. 

“Good Evening Toshi~.” You said in a sweet tone as he soon looked down trying to cover the blush off of his face. “E-Evening Y/N.” He said now getting the power to rase his head back up. In all honesty. That turned you on.

You sat down your pen now leaning against the table. “Catching up on some work?” You asked as he soon shook his head. You got up to walk over to see what he was working on. Of course it was school papers. But you loved to tease.

You leaned over on him as you look down at the papers. “Oh you have so many..” You said with your breasts now pushing against his back. You noticed his face growing red. You were making him nervous. And it was well obvious.

“Y-yeah.. I’m just trying to get it all done and o-over with.” He said quietly as you soon wrapped your arms around him giving off a soft grin. “So why don’t I lend a hand?” You said now pushing your lips on his ear.

You felt and seen him tensing up. You glanced down at his pants to see, he gladly wanted your help. His bulge was becoming so noticeable you couldn’t help yourself. You moved one of your hands down to his lap before you soon started to stroke over his thigh.

He didn’t know what to do, or what to say. It was so much going on, he just didn’t want you to stop.

“Y/N.. what if someone walks in..” he said as you soon grabbed his dick through his pants. “They won’t.. now do you want the help.. or not?” You teased again this time you pushed away his papers that were in front of him now getting yourself settled on the desk.

He looked up at you. He didn’t know either to let you take control or just.. do it on his own. You pushed your legs open as you soon tilted your head to look at him. A small smirked formed on your lips as he looked at you completely nervous on what to do. “You know you can touch me Toshi..” you said before grabbing his hand and setting it on your thigh.

He hesitated for a second. Why was he so nervous? You started to grow so impatient. You were dying for him to sink himself so deep inside you. You slightly grabbed him jaw before pulling him into a deep kiss. That’s what got him moving. His hands soon traveled up to your waist.

Now we’re getting somewhere. Your hands started to travel down his chest to his pants. They were beginning to get to tight on him anyway. You pulled away from the kiss to catch your breath. When you looked at him you knew he was soaking in lust. He moved one hand from your hips to fiddle with your blouse. He must have always wanted to see what was under it. Well today was the big day.

He pulled opened your blouse and just so happened to grab your bra along with it. Fuck he was so needy. His lips quickly lached onto your breasts. He knew what he was doing. And it felt so good. His hips soon started to grind into you. You were both to the point were lust completely filled you.

You quickly did your best to undo his belt along with his pants but he already beat you to it. You were in bit of a shock when you actually seen the size of his dick. And boy was he packing. He moved from your saliva covered chest before leaning up against you. “Do you want it..?” he said against your lips.

You nodded your immediately kissing on his bottom lip. “Yes...Toshi please..” His harden dick kept poking at your now soaked panties. You on the other hand didn’t want to wait anymore. You moved your hand down to your panties as you quickly pulled them aside. Your pussy was basically crying out for him. Satisfied with your answer he grabbed your hips as he soon pushed himself deep inside of you.

You layed your head back releasing a really loud moan. He was so big you were filled of him completely. He gave you a moment to adjust before his hips began to move on their own. Every thrust had you moaning.

At this point the both of you didn’t care if anyone had walked in. Toshi was so busy planting kisses and hickeys on your neck and chest. Guess your were his now.

His thrusts soon began to grow rapid. The sound of your pussy being pounded filled the room along with your moans. You were gripping onto him for dear life. Honestly you didn’t know how long you were going to last. You felt the big knot in your stomach forming as he kept fucking you.

“Yashi!” You moaned while your body was being treated completely right. “I-I can’t hold it any longer..” He looked up you at before grabbing your jaw as his hips continued to move on their own. “Then Cum Y/N.. Cum for me..” he said against your lips.

By this time your moans increased and so did his . You couldn’t take it anymore. While you were begging to cum you felt his hips buck as he soon buried himself deep within you. He was cumming inside of you. He had his head buried into the crook of you neck while giving off a low groan.

You felt the pulsating pumps of his hot seed filled you. It was so so fucking hot. Some of it actually ended up overflowing out of your pussy.

The two of you held each other as you soon tucked your head into his. It was silent afterwards. He pulled away from your neck now planting a soft kiss on your cheek. “ Guess you knew I was overwhelmed with stress?” He said against your ear before you chuckled.

“Thought so..” When he pulled out of you his cum was still leaking out of your abused pussy. He had took noticed before planting a soft kiss on your cheek. You on the other hand only smirked. He did it on purpose. And you just so happened to not take your birth control this week.

A baby might was on it’s way sooner than you would have thought.


	3. Sebastian Michaelis / Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern version Sebastian. Beware :o

You and Sebastian had started a band. Not just any band. A worldwide exclusive band. All thanks to him, that made you and everyone else in the group famous.  
Not just any type of famous, I’m talking paparazzi literally following your every move famous. 

In all that he was the lead singer, and you were his lead guitars. And there were three other band members, one for base, another for keyboard and lastly drums.  
  
The band had recently preformed in one of the biggest city’s in the world. There were a hundred of thousands of fans calling out the bands names. By the way, did you know you guys were punk rockers? Yeah, that’s what made it even better.

Every time you guys would preform things would end up getting interesting on the stage. It’s like you two lived to tease your fans. There were so many times were you two almost kissed. It was to real to be true.

Not to many people know it, but after the show, He would always have you on your knees taking his dick and making you swallowing up all of his cum. Let’s just say you two were friends, with a lot of benefits.

Even on the tour bus, you would have him eat your pussy out right there in the bathroom really not caring what the other band members thought. And what they thought? You two just needed to get a room and honestly needed therapy.

There was another concert coming up and you guys were getting prepared to go on. There were so many long rehearsals you sorta lost track of it. Speaking of rehearsals, you were running late for one. Not just late, it was more like you missed it.

As you walked into the studio you had seen that most of everyone was gone. Expect for him. Sebastian was sitting down looking over some of the songs that you guys were debating to preform. He didn’t even noticed you had walked in.

To make yourself noticeable you slammed down your bag walking over to your Guitar playing a quick tune. He looked up from the music sheet now setting it down. “Your late, as usual.” He shouted over the tune as you soon stopped.

“ I overslept..” you simply said now putting down your guitar. He crossed his arms ignoring you comment. You knew you didn’t over sleep. You just didn’t want to come.

“This is the third time you pulled this Y/N..” He said standing up. He had on a black shirt, which completely molded around his abs and his pants, they didn’t make it any better. They were so tight you could have sworn you’ve seen the print of his-, Yeah it was one of his typical outfits.

“Well , what all did I miss?” You said now walking over to him with a small grin on your face. For you, it was easy to suck up to him. To always get on his good side. When you were in front of him you rested your hands on his chest before you felt his hand gripping your ass.

“Everything.” He said with a small smirk on his lips. “Guess I have to punish you for it..” he said giving your ass a tight squeeze. You bit the inside of your check. You loved it when he was rough. That was the whole point of the relationship anyway. He was always dominant, and your were submissive. He was the Alpha and your were is Omega.

“Go lay out on the table.” His famous table. Well, famous between you two. You were actually so surprised he didn’t get you pregnant yet. That’s how famous that table was. Being so submissive as you were you walked over to the desk now leaning against it.

“ Bend over and pull down your panties.” He hummed now pulling off his shirt. Fuck was he hot. You bit down on your lip this time while pulling down your pants and panties. You felt his hands rubbing up and down your ass. So many shivers were rubbing up your spine. He practically gave you goosebumps.

“Watcha gonna do to me?” You purred with your head pressed down against the face of the table. “You’ll see.” He slid his fingers down in between your legs before giving your pussy a few rubs. They were long and bony, but they were so fuckable. Before you knew it he was leaned down on you pressing two of his fingers inside of you while using his thumb to rub your clit.  
  
You didn’t know weather to moan, scream.. it was just so overwhelming. He knew what he was doing to your body. He pressed his lips against your ear as he hummed. “This is what happens when you don’t show up to rehearsal.” He said now planting a small kiss on your earlobe.

His fingers soon started to pick up the pace. Your moans grew louder as you clinched on to him and the table. The knot in your stomach was growing and you felt like you were about to explode.

“S-Sebastian! I-I can’t hold it! Ah~ Fuck!” You moaned out as he kept his pace. After a few more thrusts of his finger you came. And you didn’t hold back. Your legs were soaked along with his fingers and damn, it even got on the table.

He pulled his fingers away before grabbing your jaw to make your taste them. He was such a nasty boy, you didn’t realize it. “Suck it clean off.” He commanded as you did. The whole time you looked him right in the eyes, which were completely filled with lust.

He pulled his hand away moving them down to his even tighter pants. His dick was about to rip them open. He soon picked you up pushing you to the window that was inside of the studio. His pants was down, and his huge and unbelievable dick was out.

You looked at him pleading. You wanted him. Fuck you needed him. He chuckled against your lips before using his dick to rub it against your pussy as lube. “Your so fucking wet, I know your dying of me being inside you..”  
  


He added while you shook your head violently. He was the main reason why you wanted sex so much. “Please Sebastian..” you begged as he softly grabbed your jaw giving you a potty look.

“Since you asked nicely..” He shoved himself so deep inside of you, he didn’t bother to give you time to adjust. You could have swore the tip of his dick was penetrating your wombs entrance. You couldn’t even moan, it was more of screaming for you. Screaming his name and yelling all the nasty things you wanted him to do to you.

You didn’t even notice there was no condom to be in site. But it didn’t matter at the time. His thrusts were growing rapid. It was like he was fucking a rhythm into you.

His grip on your jaw tighten as he felt you clinching around his cock. He couldn’t cum yet, not yet. “You feel so fucking good Y/N.” He said lips against yours. “You like it when daddy pounds your pretty little pussy, Hm?”

“Y-Yes! Sebastian fuck!” You chocked up to say as he kept on with his thrusting.

“So that means you want daddy’s cum then?” He questioned now making you look at the action that was going on between you two. “Yes! Please give it to me!”

It didn’t even matter anymore. If he came inside, you were for sure getting pregnant. But being pregnant by him, it was a whole different story.

“Fuck I’m cumming..Y/N..” He groaned against your lips again while the sweat began to roll down the both of your faces. With a few more hard thrusts he buried his dick so deep inside of you, the only thing you could see was his balls pulsating. So much of his cum was trying to come out.

He held you in place not wanting to waste not one drop of his cum. He chuckled against your lips before giving you a deep kiss. “Guess your not going to be coming late for rehearsals for the next nine months.” He said as you looked at him still trying to catch your breath.

Guess you weren’t.

(Extra-)

On the other side of the window was the other members of the band. They witnessed every single thing that had happened. You two had a intervention soon after about your sex problems. And let just say, it was much needed. You two had (and continue to have) a big sex problem.


	4. Hisoka Morrow/ Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤤 enjoy~

You were at a club with a group of friends. Let’s just say tonight was going to be the night you find a fine man and let him take you home. Well that was your plan after all.

You helped yourself to so many drinks you really couldn’t help it. It was hard getting over a relationship. A very long one at that. Your friends thought It would be the best idea to just take you out. So far it had been.

You forgot all about reality while you danced and drinked away. But for some reason every time you looked up it was like he was there. Hisoka, your ex. Man, the feud between the two of you was crazy. When you tired to end things with him it was like he wouldn’t let you. He was so... possessive and obsessed over you.

Trying to shake off the thought you went back to doing whatever you did. After a little while after the club was continuing to be filled with people you on the other hand took in consideration that now was to time to whine down. Half of your friends were drunk and you were on the urge yourself.

Not wanting to look like a drunken fool you made your way to the clubs restroom before going into to wash your hands and wipe your face. When you were done you gave off a soft sigh while using a few paper towels to soak off the water that was on your hands and face.

Luckily for you, you just so happened to be in the private bathroom. No one could get in, or even hear anything that was going on inside.

Satisfied with yourself you turned to leave out of the restroom. When you opened the door a individual hurried to push you back in locking the door behind them.

“I was just about to leave so let me-“ you stoped midway in your sentence as you seen Hisoka standing before you with his usual sly smirk on his face.

“Your just where I want you to be~“ he said with his voice was sending numinous shivers to your body. It was like he knew exactly where to find you.

“What are you doing here..”You knew he could tell the irritated vibe you gave off. You specifically told him to stay as far away as possible. You wanted nothing with him anymore. He looked down at you before giving off a soft grin.

“Y/N, you really expected me to let you go that easily?..” He said while walking towards you. The only thing that was blocking you from moving was the wall. Your body was pressed so firmed against it.

“Hisoka look.. You must not understand what I meant by I never want to see you again..”

Before you knew it he was right in front of you. Both of his hands were pressed against wall trapping you in between him.

“But yet, here I am. Right in front of you.” He said now grabbing ahold to your jaw. You on the other hand was panicking. You really had a stalker on your hand. Not even that, but an obsessive one to make it better.

You knew you couldn’t fight him. You tried that already and lets just say that day ended with you on your knees. You gave out a loud groan before pushing his hand away from your face.

“What do you want..” You said bluntly as he smiled. His hand made its way down to your waist as he soon pulled you towards him quiet harshly.

“Its been exactly 5 months since you decided to leave. Y/N.. I’ve become desperate for you..” He added while moving his head to your neck as his lips soon rested on your earlobe. “ I have so much pent up stress that only you could help me release..” he added while his voice became softer.

What could you do? He obviously only wanted sex, and he was so skilled to basically have you throw yourself at him. Yet that was one thing you did miss from him. The sex was so incredible he knew exactly how to make you cum within a second.

You turned your head trying to avoid the temptation. He pushed his body against you as his hand soon moved down to your ass. You felt his obvious erection against your stomach. You needed to make it known to him that you didn’t want him, want this. But Hisoka knew you. He knew what exactly turned you on, what turned you off. How to make you cum, everything.

“I’ve had sex at least 4 times over the past months. None of them made me cum hard like you did Y/N. None of them sucked me dry like you did. None of them made me moan.. like you did..” His words were lingering in your ear. It was like he was pleading to fuck you. And to your surprise he’s never done it before.

“Hisoka.. No.. I can’t and I won’t.. you did me wrong and this the punishment you get for doing so-“

You felt a wetness coating over your neck. His tongue was doing small laps around your neck as his hips began to rock into you. He was ignoring you by this point. He got you where he wanted you, and you knew there was no stopping him.

“Hisoka.. come on..” You said trying your best not to let him turn you on. Even though you knew it was too late. His grinding was get faster. He already made himself comfortable pulling down the top of your dress as well as sucking on your breasts.

Your panties were drenched. He won, and he knew it. You did miss this after all.

“I’ve missed theses beauties..” he said before pulling away from one of your nipples as you heard the soft pop and seen the trail of saliva coming from his mouth.

“Why don’t we test them out, like we used too.”

Fuck, he really won.

Before you knew it the top to the toilet was down and he was sitting down with you right in between his legs. Your hands gripped onto his thighs while you looked up at him. He looked so intimidating, so fucking sexy. Hisoka knew exactly what to do to you.

“What are you waiting for..” you muttered as he grinned moving his hand down to the large bulge that was poking at his pants which were beginning to look small.

“Impatient are we? I thought you did want this?~...” he said while giving himself a few strokes through the slacks.

Now you wanted him. You hadn’t have sex in a long time after all, and every time you two did it, it was so fucking amazing.

“ I do...” You clinched onto his pants before giving off a pleading look. He was satisfied with everything.

“Since you’ve been a good girl.. I’ll give it to you..” He unzipped his pants before pulling out his hard and proud cock. You forgot how huge this man was. Every time he fucked you it was more of him penetrating your womb more than anything.

You made eye contact with him before gripping his cock and giving him a few strokes. You knew he liked it. You knew exactly what to do to him. Your hands started moving on their own. Your stokes were getting faster and you could see him tensing up. Your lips soon pressed against his tip as you continued to blow him.

He was biting down on one finger the whole time. He really was desperate. Every now and then he gave off a hiss of enjoyment. His other hand was to busy on your head pushing you down further on his cock. Which by the way, was so fucking huge. You pulled away quickly to grasp for air as you soon went back to work.

At this point you knew he was about to cum. The twitching of his balls were giving it away. He pulled your head back quickly as he tried to catch himself from cumming. He gave off a soft huff before looking down at you. A large smirk was forming on his face. He enjoyed that, but you it only made you frustrated even more.

“Do you want it.. Do you want me?” He said while you shook your head.

“Go get on the counter.”

You quickly got up as you soon walked over to the edge of the counter waiting for him. He was in between your legs in no time. Your panties as this point were ripped off and completely drenched. He pushed your dress up a bit as he soon laid you back against the mirror aligning himself up with your pussy.

“Put a condom on..”

He groaned in fustrstion. You knew he’d always carried some on him. He quickly took out the condom now tearing it open as he rolled it on his dick. “I don’t see why this will make you feel any better.. it doesn’t even fit..” he said now rubbing his tip against your clit.

“I don’t plan on getting pregnant tonight.. so suck it up.” He looked at you before giving off a soft groan. He pushed himself so deep inside of you he didn’t even give you a chance to adjust. Your head rolled back. He was so deep inside. The only thing you could see was the small part of his abdomen.

His thrusts were deep and hard. Every pound made your body roll. Your moans were growing by the second. His groans were getting up their with yours. The mirror behind you was shaking the whole time of the fuck.

This went on for a little minute. By the time you were about to cum you felt his hips bucking. “Y/N~ I’m gonna cum..” he announced. He buried himself so deep inside of you it made your toes curl. His cock was begging to pumping romps of cum inside of you. But you were sure the condom caught everything. Yet it was like you felt the warmth of his cum actually inside of you.

He stood there for a second looking down at you. It was almost like he was trying to make sure every drop of his cum was inside of you. When he started to pull out you noticed that there was no condom to begin with.

He tricked you. Your pussy was leaking with his cum, and you knew you didn’t take any type of pill to make it better, and to make it better he did give you a pretty big load. You looked up at him as he grinned in returned. He grabbed your panties before stuffing your abused hole so nothing could come out.

“I’ll be seeing you again after all hm?” He said before fixing himself up to leave.

You on the other hand was to busy trying to process what he just did. Well fuck, this night turned so quickly for you.


	5. Request!!

Soooo I’m not sure If people like what I’m writing :/ So I’m giving everyone a chance to put down what they would like to see posted! I would really like to see some more comments (because I’m a big comment whore :/) I would like a lot of feedback as well. It inspires me to write. :o so please please!! Let me know and comment below!!


	6. Claude Faustus / Part 1

You had a habit of messing with men. Just in general. You were the one who was always being bothered at the clubs with at least 15 men trying to get you a free drink or even try to take you home.

There was a certain man who you had noticed that never did that. He stood out from crowd. You seen him there every night at the club in the same seat with the same drink. Yet he was so.. out there.

One particular night you decided to shoot your shot. You got up from your seat walking away from a man who was trying to talk to you before going over the fella. You took a seat right next to him now crossing your legs.

It was obvious he had seen you, but he still didn’t pay any mind. You ushered over to the bartender as he immediately got you a drink.

“You come here often?..” you said trying to spark up a conversation.

He turned to look at you. His stare was deadly, and his eyes.. were different?..

“I should be asking the same thing about you..” He added as you gave a soft chuckle while drinking on your drink.

Let’s just say we both do.

The conversation was able to last for a couple of hours. The more the two of you talked, more people began to leave. It was about 12 at night.

“What do you do for a living?” You asked now body faced towards the stranger.  
He adjusted his glasses before giving off a gentle sigh.  
  
“Let’s just say, I’m a business man..”

You grinned a bit. So that meant he was a money maker? Possibly.

“Oh really?..” You comment now leaning a bit into his space. It was obvious what you were doing. I mean hey, you haven’t hooked up with anyone for quiet some time and he looked like the right person to do it with.

“And what do you do..?” He asked in repose now taking the last sip of his drink.

“I model a bit..”

You sorta told the truth. You were in escort~ So the only thing you were looking forward too was a good fuck, and a big pay.

He gave off a soft chuckle as he looked you over. It’s like he got the hint.

“You do have the body of one..”

You took it as a compliment.

“Wanna put your mouth were you money is?~”  
  
You had to make the bold move. He was so fucking attractive and you couldn’t miss this chance.

He looked at you again this time giving a look. You basically just asked him to fuck you. For all you knew, he was a married man with children.

But did you care? Not one bit.

He didn’t say anything for a moment. He took out a pen and started to write something on a piece of napkin. It looked like an address.

When he got up he slide the napkin into your hand now leaning down to whisper in your ear.

“Meet me here, and don’t take forever.”

After he had left you there you didn’t waste anytime before you were on your way to the hotel. When you arrived you noticed it was a luxury one at that. At this point you convinced yourself that he was completely rich.

When you arrived at the door to his hotel room you gave a few knocks. It was silent for a moment until the door had opened revealing the man from earlier.

This time, he didn’t have any glasses on and some of his clothes were already off.

“You came faster than I expected..” he said in a low tone as he opened the door wider to invite you in.

“We’ll, I didn’t want to miss any fun..”

When you were inside of the hotel room you noticed how dim it was. It was a pretty large room too. The curtains were closed and barley any lights were on.

“So how do you want to do this?..” you asked now feeling a pair of his hands caressing your waist. The man was already making his move on you. With his bulge pressed against your ass, it was like her couldn’t help himself.

From the fills of it, he was huge.

“How do you want to take it?” He mumbled into your ear as the grinding began. Your hips were starting on their own. It was really obvious he want you, more so your body.

You grabbed his hand now resting it on your breast. He gave it a tight squeeze before giving a low groan in your ear.

“Why don’t you give it to me like this?..”

Your words lingered in the room as the two of you started to move to the bed. The dress you had on was way gone. The only thing he left you in was the lingerie you had on along with the stockings and your heels.

“Bend over across the bed..” He was so commanding, and so fucking sexy. While you were shifting to lay across the bed you paused now sitting up to grip on to his shirt.

“Tell me your name first..”

You seen the smirk forming on his lips as he leaned into your face before giving you a deep and nasty kiss.

“Claude..”

When he pulled away you felt your legs giving out. That was.. it turned you on in all types of ways.

“Claude what..” you continued as he soon pulled off his shirt throwing it aside.

“You’ll find out soon enough..”

Since you didn’t lay it across the bed he soon moved you up to the bed board resting on the pillow that were behind you.

When he started to take off the lingerie you noticed how needy he was becoming. It was like he hadn’t had sex in a long time. 

When everything was off he started shuffling with his pants slowly undoing them.

Guess the two of you were just going to go straight into fucking.

When he pulled out his cock you bit the inside of your cheek. He was thick and huge and you knew you were going to be satisfied. 

He looked up at you before latching on to one of your nipples. He wanted moans from you, and you were going to give it to him.

“Please don’t tease.. I just want it.. I want you..”

He ignored you as he continued on now swirling his long tongue around your nipple.

His tongue was pretty long, but you didn’t care.

“Please Claude..” you begged as he stopped pulling away from your abused breast now looking up at you.

“How bad do you want it..”

You brought your finger up to bite down on it as you continued to plead.Â   
  
“I want it really bad..”

He heard enough. You didn’t notice him put on a condom. He was in between your legs now position himself with your drenching pussy. He gave it a few more rubs as his cock stood rock hard before pushing himself deep inside of you.

You almost screamed due to his size. He didn’t bother to give you any time to adjust. You were positioned against the bed board with him hovering over you.

He knew what he was doing, and form the looks of it. He was enjoying it.

Every thrust had you gripping onto him. The bed board on the other hand couldn’t stand still and was constantly banging against the wall. The two of your were just fucking. There was no love making, no sweet talking. Just plain fucking.

  
“F-Fuck! Right there!” You moaned while his speed started to increase. It was like you pussy was swallowing him whole.

“You like that don’t you? You like it when I’m pounding your pussy?..” You said along with his groans. All you could do was nod your head. You did like it, matter of fact you loved it.

The harder and faster he fucked you, the more moaning you did.

The two of you didn’t notice, but at the time that condom he had on was completely broken. You won’t feeling that condom, you were feeling all of him.

It was getting to the point that he both of you were on the urge of cumming. You looked up at the man before giving off a soft moan trying to holding to him.

“I-I can’t hold it anymore..”

He looked at you with his hips now starting to come down to halt.

You took it as he was about to come.

With out another second you rolled your head back with your arms layed out both sighs as you gave your last and final moan.  
  
Claude on the other hand had stopped as he pushed himself as deep as he could inside of you. By now his cock started pulsating. You felt the hot thick romps of cum filling you whole. He stayed inside the the entire time as he came letting off a manly moan.

When he pulled out of you completely you He had noticed that the condom was broken and his cum was seeping out of your abused hole. He looked up at you before giving off a soft grin as he rested his cock on your completely filled pussy.

“Faustus is my last name. You’ll be needing it in the future after all..”

He had came inside of you, and that obviously meant you were going to get pregnant.

What a night after all.


	7. Illumi Zoldyck / Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have spoken! Now I’m postin lol. Enjoy! Thank you so much for the comment 😭 you guys are amazing.

For the past three years you’ve stayed with Illumi and his family. Times were tough and let’s just say he had your back. 

You two have been friends ever since, well you were in literal diapers. And what of his family? His parents? Loved you. Siblings? Adored you. And the Grandfather, treated you like on of his own. You honestly couldn’t complain.

Staying there actually made your reputation go up. Every time the two of you were to go out everyone referred to you as “The Zoldyck Bride.” It didn’t bother you at first until you constantly kept hearing it.

From your position Illumi never gave off any romantic vibe to you. It was always his typical self. It was actually almost strange? Why call someone a bride when the two doesn’t have that kind of a relationship?

You honestly were only staying there because of your parents. The house got taken away and they needed to work things out. That’s all. They’d arranged everything once they found out.

At least that’s what you were told.

While walking back to your room after a very long training session you just so happened to walk past Illumi’s Fathers office. You heard three people speaking, and it almost sounded like it was about you.

”Illumi love. You need to act fast. We do need another new addition to the family sooner than later. Or else she’ll just slip out of your hands.” Kikuyo, the mother spoke.

New addition? 

“The contract is going to end soon. You only have two options. Give her a child, like we all wanted before or give her back to her parents empty handed.” The father soon spoke afterwards.

A-A child... wait? Did your parents make a contract with the Zoldyck’s just so you would go and get pregnant? Was it really for the reputation? Did the house even get taken away?

“I do it as soon as possible. I promise..” he simple said as you soon heard his footsteps.

You quickly dashed back to you room trying your best not to get caught.

Every since then you’ve just avoided Illumi. You knew what he was after and it completely changed your views of him. But not just him, His parents and yours.

Everyone wanted you to get pregnant? And for what? We’re they desperate for a grandchild?

After all Illumi was 24 and you were only 19.

After about 2 weeks of Ignoring him it finally caught up with you. You were in your room and had just finished talking to your mom. She kept asking you how you felt and did you feel any different? Obviously she was wondering if you were knocked up yet.

You honestly couldn’t wrap your finger around it. Why do they want a baby so bad?

”Y/N..” 

Interrupted in your thoughts you turned your head to looked at the closed door.

You knew it was Illumi. He’s the only one with such a monotoned voice. 

“What do you want..” you said a bit irritated.

”I just want to talk..” 

You literally felt your eye twitch.

”You can talk from there..”

You heard him groan as he soon started to play with the door handle.

”I was to actually talk to you Y/N... in person..” he mumbled as he continued on talking.

”You’ve been avoiding me..” he said as you quickly stood up to go and lean on the door so he wouldn’t come in.

”I haven’t... I’ve just been busy..” you lord of course.

He wasn’t going to give up.

After about a minute of bickering he finally managed to get inside of your room. Literally breaking the door handle. 

When he was inside he firmly closed the door as he look over at you. Since you were in your room you did have on some comfortable clothes. Some really short shorts and a small tank top that barley held your chest.

”Y/N... why are you.. acting different?..” he asked again reaching out to you.

You in the other hand just avoided his touch.

”I just don’t feel like talking you know?-“

You noticed he tilted his head at your response. For a second you didn’t even know if he was paying attention to you, or just plainly eye fucking you.

”You know.. don’t you?..”

Shit. Obviously you knew.

”Know what Illumi?..”

”You being my bride.”

He literally froze. You were supposed to be his bride?

”Bride?... I just thought that you were supposed to-“

”Impregnate you?...” His words echoed.

He started to walk towards you as you soon held your hand up to keep the distance.

Your face literally turned red.

“Y-Yes...”

He gave off a small grin as he grabbed your hands.

”Well.. I’m supposed to marry you first and then... rush the process of giving you an child... but since I’m not in the mood to wait anymore.. why don’t we get it out the way?..”

You were panicking. You weren’t ready to get married. Not to Illumi at least. You didn’t even like him like that.

”I-Illumi.. let’s just t-talk this out..” you mumbled as he soon picked you up resting you against the wall. 

“I’ve talked enough..” He said before he soon jammed his lips onto yours.

You were obviously fighting back.. but something in you... wanted this? Did you really have feelings for Illumi?

No! Y/N he’s only a friend. Your thoughts clouded your mind, you didn’t even notice Illumi kissing all over your neck.   
  
At this point your mind was saying one thing while your body on the other hand was giving in.

”Don’t... resist me...” He said moving one of his hands to fondle with your breast. He used his knee to part your legs as well.

Fuck, you honestly couldn’t resist. He was moving so quickly. 

“Illumi...please...” 

He was ignoring you by now. Your shirt? He ripped it clean off. And your pants? Gone. You were only in your bra and underwear. When you glanced up at him.. it looked like he literally was about to fucking bust.

You were a fine being Y/N.

He kept pushing his knee up against you as his fondling continue. Before you knew it his bulge was pressing against your stomach. He was becoming desperate. 

You didn’t even try and stop him. There was no point.

You knew you wanted him, the same way he wanted you.

Within a few seconds the two of you were on top of your bed. Illumi was stripped and you were on top. You wasted no time. 

“I thought... you didn’t want this..?” You rolled your eyes now resting your hands on his fine chest.

“Just shut up...” you mumbled completely embarrassed as you soon felt his hands resting on your hips. He had you pressed down against his harden erection as the two of you began to grind against each other.

”Your..so wet...” he stated now bringing both of his hands down to your ass.   
  
You were obviously wet and Illumi was using your juices as lube. 

“J-Just shut up and do me already...” 

Following your wishes he quickly hurried to push himself deep inside of you. He gave you no time to react.

You were so full of Illumi you almost came instantly.

He rocked his hips against you as rode him.

You couldn’t help your moans. He was hitting all of the right places.

“F-Fuck~ Illumi...” you wined as you tried to keep up with his past.

Illumi wasn’t the one to smile, nor grin. But when you were making lewd faces he just couldn’t help it. You were in a position were he liked it. You were making faces that only he would see.

His smirk was doing something to you. 

“Are you going to... cum Y/N? My beautiful.. bride...” He said as he digged his nails into your skin.

You couldn’t even make your words out. Your head was layed back with your eyes closed shut. You nodded your head to his question as you tried you hardest not to cum. It was too soon.

He sat up quickly to take you in his arms.

”Then cum... cum with me Y/N...” he said against your lips as you felt his pace increasing.

He was molding himself inside of you. The room was filled with skin smacking and moans. The two of you were acting like horny teenagers if we’re just going to be honest.

”I-Illumi... I can’t hold it anymore...” you whimpered as your arms tighten around his neck.

He looked at you before giving you a long and deep kiss.

That’s all you needed. Before you knew it you came to a complete stop before you came. You moaned against his lips as you tried to come down from your high.

But, Illumi didn’t cum yet. 

He softly grabbed your chin as he continued to fuck you.

”Look at me... Look at me while I cum inside of you..”

You obviously couldn’t look away. He pressed his hips against you as you felt his cum filling you to the brim. It was silent. His cock was pulsating by the second.

His cum was hot and you felt so full. He didn’t bother to pull out. He made sure every drop was inside of you, yet you honestly didn’t want him to stop. 

And he didn’t plan on it. Illumi kept fucking you. He had no intentions on stopping until you were complete filled and impregnated.

Let just say, what you came for was fulfilled.

You knew you were knocked up now. And honestly didn’t mind it.


	8. Shouta Aizawa / Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty nasty~ But I’m sure you all done mind. 🤤 Enjoy! And don’t forget to leave kudos and comments!

Tonight was your night to patrol. After all you are a hero.

They would typically have pairs go out and patrol but since your partner had got hurt on your recent patrol you were given a temporary partner.

And boy did you hate it. Out of everyone you got paired with, you had to get paired with Eraserhead. He was honestly the worst. He never would talk to you, not even consult with you. Which of course got on your nerves.

The two of your were on a roof top looking over the city awaiting for something to happen. You sat there back against the wall as you gave off a irritated sigh. You wanted to go home, and he wasn’t making life any better.

”It’s quiet... Why don’t we call it a night?..” 

As always he didn’t say anything to you. 

You had enough of his attitude and didn’t want to hang around any longer. 

You got up from the ground now making your way past him to leave. 

“I didn’t say you could leave..” He commented.

You simply ignored him before you felt his eyes burning into your back.

Now that you were off the roof you were walking down a alley way as you heard him following from behind. 

Before you could say anything else you both heard a loud bang come from the other end of the alley. As hero’s you went to investigate. 

You came upon a door that was linked to a building now glancing back at Eraserhead who of course was right behind you.

When the door was opened you see nothing. It was pitch black and quiet.

As you went to investigate further the two of you eventually went inside only for the door to close right behind you. 

Since it was dark, you both couldn’t see as thing.

You heard the door being messed with assuming it was him trying to open the door back up.

So you were trapped?

You felt around you surrounding trying to get back to the door. When you were closer you felt your hands rubbing on someone’s chest. 

It was obvious that it was Aizawa.

He didn’t do anything. He just kept messing with the door. 

At this point the two of you were locked in. And you wouldn’t be able to get out without someone unlocking it. 

You gave off a soft sigh as you pulled out your phone before giving some one a call to come rescue the two of you.

No one answered. You gave another sigh as you turned on your flashlight to look around the room. 

“Guess we’re going to be here for a while.” You spoke now hearing Aizawa. 

“Hm.” While you looked around the room you noticed that is was just was large but small room apart of some building. There was nothing there but the walls and the ground.

You gave off a loud sigh now walking back over to Aizawa. 

“So what do we do.. Just wait? Or find a way out.” 

He looked at you before taking your phone and turning off the flashlight.

”Wait..” 

You groaned in irritation now reaching out to grab the phone. That wasn’t the answer you wanted.   
  
“Give me my phone back..” you said bluntly. 

“Come and take it.” 

You felt around for him know it was pitch black and you couldn’t see anything. When you felt him, you gripped onto his shirt now pulling him close. 

“Give me.. my phone.”

You felt his breath against you. So the two of you were close. 

Before you knew it he slammed his lips into your now pulling your body against his.   
  
You honestly didn’t know what to do, it was so much pent up tension between you two.

So fucking it out would have been perfect.

You didn’t bother to pull away from him. The kiss continued on as you then ended up pushing him against the wall. 

The two of you were groping and grinding. Like horny teenagers who never had sex. 

“I hate you..” you mumbled in between the kiss as you soon felt Aizawa playing with the zipper of your Jumpsuit. 

“I hate your more.” 

He wasted no time to take off your jumpsuit. Even though he couldn’t see you, he was feeling around your body.

Let just say that was enough. To prove to you that he was also turned on he grabbed on of your hands placing it on his large bulge that was fighting to get out of his pants.

”You want me..?” You whispered, know he heard you.

”Yes.. Y/N.. I want you.. I want to devour you..” He said pushing himself against you. You felt his bulge against your stomach. And you knew you couldn’t resist.   
  
You lifted your head up before wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“Pick me up..” 

You phone at this point had been on the ground faced down where the flashlight was point up. That brought in a little light. 

Like being told, he picked you up holding you against his bulge.

You were able to see his face, and he was able to see yours. The two of you were so deep in lust, you honestly didn’t know what was going to happen next.

He gave you a few kisses while making his way to a wall pressing your back towards it.

”I’ve waited a long time for this..” he mumbled against himself now burying his face in your neck. 

You did too.

You felt his hard bulge grinding against you. He wanted you, and you wanted him.

”Aizawa, please just..” you paused your self lifting up his head to look at you. 

”Give it to me..”

You didn’t have to ask him twice.   
  
Your panties were pushed to the side and his pants were pulled down following. You could feel the heat radiating between the two of you.

You could feel his cock grinding against your went pussy. You were drenched and he seemed like he was enjoying it. 

“Aizawa... please..” You begged as he continued to grinding into your sensitive spot. His cock was coating with your juices. Guess it made it easier to fuck with.

He pushed himself deep inside of you giving you only a few seconds to adjust to his size. He was VERY large and filled your gut whole. 

Your head was laid back trying to hold back the loud moan you had in stored.

After a few moments he started to moved. By this time he picked you up off of the while. He had you riding him while he stood up. 

He knew exactly what he was doing.   
With her thrust you just couldn’t help but to moan. It’s said the dick always did wonders.

You gripped onto his shoulders trying to keep up with the pace. You noticed his eyes never left you. It was like, he wanted this to happen.

”A-Aizawa! Please!~” His hands were gripped around your hips. He was basically bouncing you on his dick. 

Each thrust did something to you. The two of you knew this was going to eventually happen.

You were pressed back against the wall while the two of you had your tongues intertwined with each other. The sex was getting messy. His thrust were getting sloppy, and your moans were growing louder.

Of course it didn’t take you long enough to cum in no time. But him, it was like he was holding off.

Neither of you announced it. 

But you knew when he was about to cum. You could feel him tensing up.

You ended up giving Aizawa one sloppy kiss this time holding onto it.

”Are you going to cum daddy?..” You murmured against his lips.

Calling him daddy did something to him. Guess he was into it.

He shook his head slightly while he hanged onto the kiss. 

“Then what are you waiting for.. give me your baby batch..” You smirked against his lips as you heard him groan in response.

You just told him to cum inside of you, and did he.

His hips came to a halt. He pressed his cock so deep inside of you, you could have swore his tip of his dick was touching your womb. 

His cock started pulsing into your greedy pussy in no time. Aizawa gave out manly groan in response. Guess you can say he’s been holding that on up for a while. 

Your pussy was begging to be filled with his cum. Every throb of his cock, you felt. He made sure your pussy got ever drop. Of course there were some seeping out of your pussy, but at least we could say he did give you a pretty big load.

He pulled out of you second later. His cum was trying to escape from your pussy until you used on of your fingers to push it back it.

You must have really wanted to have his kid then.

The two of your just stared at each-other.

”Your not afraid of getting pregnant?..”

You gave off a soft grin as you walked over to him to give his bottom lip a small peck.

”Not at all~.”   
  


Let just say that night, the two of you started something. Using each-other for stress release and sooo much more. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you didin’t I 😏


	9. Alucard Hellsing/ Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vamp papi time ;) enjoyyy!

The night was young. The club was filling with people by the second. Looking around, all you seen was bodies grinding into each other. Yet you decided to spend your time and money at the bar. 

You hummed to yourself as you sat down your third glass of Whiskey. Time was moving so slow. You were beginning to grow bored. Due to you waiting for him, who was a hour late actually.

You kept glancing at your phone before you gave a off a soft sigh. Just before you can call for your a bill, a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around you. It was almost a firm grip until the person soon tucked their face into the crook of your neck. 

“Your late.” You said bluntly as he soon moved to the seat next to you, now taking your hand in his. 

“I was finishing up on some.. paperwork.” He said with his deep and smooth voice. 

You turned your head to look over at him before you made a face.

”You were doing paper work for a hour, Really Alucard?” 

“But I was. Now why would I lie about that?” He said soon bring your hand up to his lips to kiss it. His lips were so cold, so soft. You liked it.

”So your finished?” You spoke soon pulling back your hand, now ordering another drink. 

“Yes baby, I’m all yours tonight.” He said moving in on you before you soon stopped him with one hand. He was so damn attractive. No wonder why you fell for him. Your boss by the way. Tonight had marked 8 months. 

8 long months; Full of sex and frustration. It was so hard trying to keep it a secret from everyone. And it was clearly a big policy on Employees dating. But, it really didn’t matter. Because after all.

He was the boss.

”Y/N, come on.. don’t resist me.” He said slowly moving one of his hand down to your thigh.  
You smirked a bit before adjusting in your seat taking the now 4th shot of the whiskey.

“I have every right to.” You said while you felt his cold fingers brushing on the inside of your thigh. 

“Hm~ What’s it going to take for me to have you.” He said now pulling his body closer to yours. You felt his lips brushing over you neck. You two were in clear view of everyone. But did you two care? 

Not one bit. 

You tilted your head to give him more access before pulling away, which left him dumbfounded. 

“Take me home, and we’ll see.” You said. He only grinned in response. He knew you wanted him. And you knew he wanted you. 

“Fine.” He said soon standing up before holding out his hand. 

Oh you were so in for it. 

Before you knew it the two of you were outside getting into his car. As the gentleman he is, he did the basic routine. Opening the door for you then helping himself.

The drive to your house was a bit quiet in the beginning before you spoke up.

”You know what today is right?” You asked as you looked over at him who was relaxed while driving. 

“It’a our little anniversary right?” He said, which sorta impressed you.   
“8 mouths.” You added as the car soon came to a red light. 

“8 months of sex... thinking about it is turning me on.” He mumbled before looking over at you. 

“I bet it is.” You added. You wanted and needed to play hard to get. He was late, so he doesn’t get what he wants right away. 

“Baby, are you still mad- 

“The lights green.” He only narrowed his eye before turning his attention back on the road.   
So that’s how you were going to play?

Alright.

Two can play that game.

\- - - 

After about 10 minutes of a silent ride, the two of you arrived at your house. You got out with him following right after you. You where just about to open the door soon before you felt him against you again. 

“Am I going to be allowed in, or am I going to have to spend this night alone?” He said with his lips pressed against your skin. You knew you wanted him to devour you. 

“I’ll let you in, only if you promise to stay the night.” You said turning around to see is large grin forming on his face.

“Oh, I promise..” 

And just like that, he was in. 

It took no second before the two were making out in the living room hurrying to shut the door behind you. The kisses were so long and sloppy. Filled with so must lust and longing. 

You pulled away for a gasps of air before you looked at him.   
“Damn, I didn’t know you wanted me that bad.” He only chuckled before he continued to kiss you. This time picking you up leading you to your bedroom. 

“I’ve always wanted you.” He said now dropping you on the bed. From your viewpoint. He looked so sexy. Even though there wasn’t any lights on, the moonlight took it’s place. He slowly began to crawl on top of you.

His movements were slow, and his kisses where lingering. You couldn’t help but to give off a gentle moan from his touch. 

He started to place the soft and wet kiss on your neck first. Doing his best to to tense you down. The only thing you did was lay your head back, throwing your arms over his shoulders to bring him closer. 

He ended up stopping as he lifted him self up to admire you. Didn’t he just make you tremble? He didn’t even have to touch you, and you were wet in a instant.

Your insides wanted him, you wanted him. His body. Everything.

”Why did you stop..” you said looking up at him frustrated. He only smirked at you in response. That dress of your was in the way. He was the type of man that didn’t care about clothing. Well, destroying them at least.

With a blink of an eye, your dress was ripped open, revealing the black lace lingerie you had on. He looked down at you seeing how needy you were. 

“Your body is so... breathtaking Y/N..” he worded while bringing his head down to your neck as he then began to trace his kisses down your breast, Fiddling them along the way. 

Your moans encouraged him on. His lips latched on to one of your nipples and his hand took its place on the other. You always knew he was a titty man. “Ally please, stop teasing..” you pleaded.

He chuckled as he continued on sucking your breast. You could have swore you felt his bulge rubbing against you.   
His tongue was doing wonders to your nipples. The way he was sucking were making your legs began to tremble. 

You felt yourself begging to get wet. “Ally..please.” you pleaded as your fingers began to trace over his scalp. He lifted his head to look at you before he grinned. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” He moved one of his hands down your stomach now playing with your underwear that was in the way. There was no use for then away. They were ripped off in a instant. You looked at him before giving off an irritated sigh. 

“I’ll buy you more..” he chuckled at your reaction. Now he was begging to strip. When his shirt was off. All you could do was rub over his chest. His smooth, hard, pale chest. But you were becoming needy and impatient. 

“Your stalling~ Come on Ally..” you mumbled before your hands slid down to his belt. You seen the bulge. And you knew how big and thick he was. Oh Y/N just wait. 

“Maybe I am, maybe your just impatient.” He said soon unbuckling his pant now sliding them down along with his boxers. Fuck he was huge.   
You honestly don’t know how you were able to handle him. 

You looked up at him now biting on your lip. You wanted him so bad. To pound your little pussy crazy. He grazed over you now putting his weight onto of you. 

“Do you want it..” He said against your lips as he now began to rub his dick against your drenched pussy. 

You only hummed against him. You wanted him so bad. So much. “Yes Ally..please.” You pleaded again before he grinned.   
He continued on with his grinding. You were so wet, you two didn’t even have to use any lube. Your wetness covered for it.

When you wanted to say something else he ended up pushing himself into you.   
A loud moan escaped your lips as he continued to sink himself deeper into you filling you whole.

He was so fucking big. Big enough you could see the bulge of his dick in your stomach. He gave you a second to adjust to him before he started to move.   
His thrusts were soft at first.   
  
The movement of his hips were so passionate. You moved your hands up to his chest enjoying every thrust. He was literally a sex god. And oh didn’t it feel so good. It didn’t even take him long until he picked up his pace.

His pounds were hard and deep. So deep you could have swore you felt his tip penetrating your womb. 

“Mm~ Fuck..” you moaned as the smacking of your skins soon filled the room. The only thing he was doing was admiring his view. You. He wrapped his hand around your neck gently before giving you a deep kiss as he continued on with his pounding. 

Your pussy was quivering and you didn’t even know how long you could even last with him. “You like it when I’m devouring you, don’t you?” He said with his lips lingering on your skin. 

“Yes!~ Oh Alucard..please don’t stop.” He grinned as he pulled his hand away now moving them to your hips. “Oh darling, I don’t plan to.” 

You felt a big knot forming in your stomach. You need and wanted to cum so bad. Oh he was molding you up just to take it. It felt so good, so right. Your moans were getting out of control. 

Every thrust caused the bed to bag against the wall. You were clinching onto for dear life. But you really wanted to cum. 

“Ally, Baby. I-I can’t hold it anymore.” You said as clinching into the sheets beside you. His whole expression changed. “You wanna cum? Hm?” He said gripping onto your hips a bit harder.

“Yes! Yes! Please Ally~” You begged before you head him grunt a bit. He must have been close. 

“You can cum, only when I tell you.” He said with a smirk forming on his face.

You knew you weren’t going to be able to hold back. 

“Baby, I-I can’t.” You whimpered quietly. You brought a finger up to your lips to bit on it. You couldn’t hold it, fuck. Before you knew it your start to cum as he continued to pound into you. 

“I thought I told you...” he paused as he soon moved down to your neck to kiss all over it. 

“To wait.” He added before while you only in laid your head back. You felt like you were going to cum again. 

He was beginning to tense up on you. His thrust were becoming rapid and deep. You knew he was about to cum. 

“Do you want it baby..Do you want my cum?” He asked still with his lips against your skin. 

“Y-Yes! Please cum Ally.” 

“Mm, I’m gonna cum..”

And so he did and you felt..everything. He was filling you up with his hot sticky seed. It felt so good it caused you to cum again. It was filling you completely up you were so sure that you felt a little of it seeping out of your pussy. He stayed inside of you for a little longer before he gave you a soft kiss now pulling out. 

“Happy 8 months baby.” He said pulling you close in a small embrace. You turned to look at him now completely tired and soon drifting into sleep. 

“You too baby.” You said soon smiling before drifting off to sleep.

Little did you know, he didn’t use a condom. Nor did you take your pill.

Well fuck, your gonna get pregnant huh?

Guess your right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatcha think?
> 
> Lol, Thanks for tuning in!


	10. All Might/ Toshinori Yagi / Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooo girlll we eating for two 🥴

Ever since that little sex phase You and Toshi went through, let’s just say it didn’t stop there. You had sex in your classroom, in the back of a car come on we can go on and on about where the two of you got freaky.

But the big thing was, you decided to be more than just friends ‘with a lot of benefits’. You wanted a relationship with Toshinori. He was the right person in all types of ways. He was very protective of you, he always had your back and so on and so forth.

Your All Might was the one. Your relationship did escalate a bit with the two of you moving in with each other. You grew so close to each other almost everyone knew it. 

One day you were in the middle of teaching a class. As always you were walking around patrolling the students as they took their test in silence. During the whole day you felt like you were off.. More so something was different with you. 

Your breath was growing rapid, and all of a sudden you felt sick and light headed? While you tried to walk back to your desk your body didn’t allow you. 

You collapsed right there in front of the students who went into total panic as they surrounded you trying to see what was wrong. After a moment of getting other teachers to help. You winded up in Recovery girls office who had tended to you.

When you woke up you felt your head throbbing. What was going on with you? You sat up you seen recovery girl next to you, whom looked like she was waiting for you to wake up.

”Rise and Shine sleeping beauty..” She said while you groaned holding both your head and stomach. You were in so much pain it wasn’t even funny. 

“What happened to me?” You asked while she handed you a icepack to put on your head. 

“You took a heafty fall earlier, I assume you didn’t eat at all today.” She said while getting up to tend to other things around the room.

”You know dearie, since your pregnant you do have to eat...”

Pregnant?

“Come again?.. Pregnant..?” You said clinching onto the icepack that was handed to you. 

There was something growing inside of you. It was too real to be true. You were really pregnant. 

You got up and left the room almost immediately. You had to find Toshi. It was almost like you were panicking? Was it bad? What if he leaves you because of this? 

You went straight to the teachers lounge we’re almost all the teachers were. When you walked in everyone got silent. Toshi got up almost immediately when he seen you.

”Y/N...” he said while walking up to you. You grabbed his hand before walking out of the teachers lounge into the hallway.

”Toshi..” you said gripping into his hands. You felt the tears forming in your eyes. Just tell him Y/N.

”I’m..pregnant..” you said in almost a whisper. 

You knew he heard it because his mouth was hanging wide open. 

“I-I don’t know what t-to say...” he stuttered.

”Just hold me please..” you said and he immediately did. He was to shocked to say anything at all.

When the two of you got home you finally let up to accept it. You were going to have a baby, a little baby All Might.

”I can’t believe it..” he mumbled while he was on his knees in front of your naked belly. He gave it a soft kiss as he looked up at you.

”I’m going to do everything thing in my power to protect you..” He looked right back at your stomach before giving it another gentle kiss. 

“And you..”

Your pregnancy was going to be the best. Toshi made sure you had everything you needed, and UA gave you plenty of time off to tend to yourself and your baby. Toshi even ended up taking over your class for you so you wouldn’t fall behind in grading.

Everyday your belly grew bigger and bigger. The doctor appointments were so interesting whenever Toshi came along. Everyone you went I get an ultrasound sound he would always go into details on how the baby looked like the two of you. It amused you of course.

You were told the gender by your 8th month. You wanted to wait of course.

You were having a little girl. And she was growing fast.

One day Toshi made you a hot bath filled with flower peddles and candles surrounding it. Once you were helped in you soaked in the nice prepared bath as your lover sat on the side keeping you company. 

Your big belly was sticking out and it looked so beautiful. You felt beautiful. 

Toshi looked down at you with a small smile on his face. You were having his baby. And you were his. His family, his everything. He brought your hand up to his lips as he gave it a small kiss. 

“How do you feel?” He asked as you turned your head to him giving off an relaxed sigh. 

“I feel perfect Toshi.. thank you.. thank you for everything..”

A few weeks passed and the baby was ready to come into the world. When you went into labor you just happened to be home. You wanted a natural birth, no pill, no nothing. 

Of course some doctors came to help you deliver. You were in the tub now ready to deliver your baby girl. Toshi held your hand the whole time. The pushes began along with the screams and the cry’s. 

The pain, it was dreadful. Toshi held your head close trying to use his words and his kisses to help soothe you.   
The birthing didn’t last a long time. After about 30 minutes the baby was born. You had her held in your arms as you looked up at Toshi highly exhausted and sweaty.

The tears in his eyes were coming, he didn’t bother to hold them back. The baby was beautiful. She was beautiful.

F/N M/N Toshinori.

Your baby Might.

When she was washed up and cared for You gave Toshi a chance to hold the baby. He was shaking for a second but when he held the baby up in his hands he could help but to cry. You both made her. And she was beautiful and perfect.

He gently kissed her forehead before he looked over at you.

”Guess we did make a Baby Might after all..”

Guess so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/N - first name  
> M/N- middle name
> 
> Enjoyed it? Leave a comment and a like! Thanks for tuning in!


	11. Sebastian Michaeils / Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooo you preggers

Ever since the day you and Sebastian had that moment at rehearsal, let's just say. He couldn't keep his hands off of you. 

Word got out to the paparazzi of course, and the only thing that was buzzing in celebrity news was the two of you.

" Y/N L/N and Sebastian Michaelis this and that." It honestly never got old. But you wouldn't expect for the two of you to actually want a relationship. That's what you thought at least.

The two of you did grow a-little close, Besides having constant sex, ever so often he would take you on dates, send expensive gifts to your house.

Anything you could think of, he did it.

There were times he would just show up, and instead of having sex, the two of you would just spend time with each other. 

That’s what couples do right? 

Eventually, you two would turn into a couple.

Lets just say there’s two reasons.

Reason one, well obviously the two of you are ‘In love’

And for reason two, well ask the 4 little test sticks you took.

Yeah that’s right, he put a baby in you.

You honestly didn’t know how to feel, and you were totally unprepared to become a mom. 

The hardest part was trying to tell Sebastian. 

He was always blunt, and his emotions can be confusing.

One day he came over just because.

The two of you were cuddled up on you couch watching some movies.

You got to choose what to watch, so of course you picked movies that were based on babies. Anything you could think of you made him watch it.

”Babe, This is literally the 5th movie we watched about babies. Are you craving one from me?..” He asked looking down at you.

You made a face soon turning your head to break the eye contact. 

“You already gave me one..” 

He just stared at you. It took him a minute to process what you just said.

”Your pregnant...?” He said in a quiet tone doing his best to not let his reaction mostly scare you.

You just took his hand and rested it on your belly. 

That should answer it.

From now on Sebastian never left your side, he also made sure no one knew. 

Your baby was too important for the world to know.

Expect a lot of food to be given to you, oh yeah and the parent classes, He going to be doing them with you at home.

He basically counted the months for the baby’s arrival.

Your baby’s arrival.

One night you were trying your best to fall asleep. He just so happened to be next to you. The baby was obviously keeping you up. 

He simply went down to your belly and started talking to him.

”Now, Now baby boy.. or baby girl.. You do have to let your mommy sleep..” He whispered to your belly along with giving it soft kisses. 

That basically put tears in your eyes. 

You knew Sebastian was going to be the perfect dad. 

A few months past again, this time.. It was time for your little boy to be born.

Thats right,

You were having a little boy.

You were rushed to the hospital, and let’s just say the whole baby floor was cleared, just for you. After all, Your husband and yourself were pretty famous.

Your fans were so shocked that the secret was kept, of course the two of you were tending on social media.

Your water didn’t break until after a good 12 hours.

12 hours of pain, sweat and tears. 

But Sebastian was right beside you the entire time. He never left you.

When it came to deliver the baby, he held your hand, whipped the sweat off your face.. everything.

The cries of the baby alerted the two of you. He was finally here. 

Your baby F/N M/N Michaelis.

He had your nose, and majority of Sebastian’s Features. 

When he held the baby, you knew his heart was melting. 

The two of you had a kid, _your kid._

Yet you honestly didn’t mind having a few more from him~


	12. Hisoka Morrow/ Part 2

It’s been about a good 2 months since you’ve last seen Hisoka. Let’s just say it was best that you didn’t see him.

That little sex phase the two of you had at the club basically got you pregnant.

Boy you were mad. You didn’t plan on having any kids any time soon. But thanks to Hisoka that changed.

You were aiming for your third month. 

You were laid up in your bed reading on a baby book. Since you were pregnant, it was good to get as much knowledge as you could.

Not to long after you finished a chapter, you heard a firm knock on your door.

You got up quickly as you hurried to fix your shirt which was becoming to small by the way.

After all, your belly is growing everyday.

When you finally reached the door to see who it was, it wasn’t your surprise at all to see Hisoka.

He stood there with a Bouquet of flowers and a sly smile. 

“Well, hello beautiful..” He said while you were about to shut the door in his face.

”You weren’t invited, so go away-

“Why would I leave my Pregnant girlfriend all by herself?..” He said trying to make it seem like you needed him.

As you almost were able to shut the door, he soon made his way in scooping you up in his arms.

”Put me down, clown..”

You weren’t excited, nor happy with The fact that he’s trying to force his was back into your life.

Well, this is a first after all.

”After you accept my flowers.. and my apology.” He said as he sat you down, pulling you close to him.

Even though you didn’t hear an Apology, he did look sincere.

After a long minute of staring at him, you only gave off a soft sigh.

You gave him one more chance, and hopefully the baby was going to prove if it is worth being with Hisoka.

Multiple weeks pass, and Hisoka has been with you ever since.

Every doctor appointment, parent class, ever yoga class he was with you.

One day, You were trying to relax yet hunger was getting to you, and the baby who was putting up a fuss in your stomach.

You were laid up on your couch, as Hisoka prepared you something that you’ve both been craving.

An Egg avocado toast. Thanks to that man of yours, he’s cooked some crazy things that was actually to your liking.

When the toast was done, he brought it to you in the cutest way ever. He prepped it on a tray with other necessities as he put it before you. 

“For my beautiful doll..” He said planting a small kiss on your forehead. 

“And for my baby doll..” he added getting down on his knee as he rested both of his hands on your growing belly as he continued to talk to the baby.

You can say Hisoka was definitely becoming Daddy worthy.

A couple of months pass and it was time for your bundle of joy to finally come.

Instead of going to the hospital you both decided it was best to do a home birth, and to make it better a water birth. 

Hisoka even got in to help you.

His soothing words calm you. He was holding you the entire time encouraging you as your birthed his child.

For about a good 5 hours or so delivery the baby was finally here. 

Your little girl, F/N M/N Morrow. 

She was an exact replica of her father, looks and all. 

But when she smiled, She got that just from you.

You couldn’t be mad at Hisoka, he did give you something after all.

A little girl worth living for,

Your little F/N M/N Morrow.

Now let’s just hope she doesn’t end up with her father’s personality. 


	13. Chrollo Lucilfer / Part 1

Let’s just admit it.   
  


You _loved_ stealing. It was like when ever you got the chance you were always successful in it. If you got caught, all you had to was charm your way out of the situation. It was pretty much easy for you.

You got whatever you wanted whenever you wanted. And those who were around you admired you for that. Some how you got in take with this group.

The Phantom Troupe. 

They were the real deal, to those who know about them. You were able to fit right in.   
You were beyond feared by many people, probably because no know really knows what you can do. (Besides charming people.)

Every mission you were sent on, you always did it by yourself. You wanted to Prove yourself.. ‘worthy’ to every. Exceptionally the leader.

Mr. Chrollo himself.

God, the thoughts you have about this man. It was highly inappropriate..but after all you did like it.

Every time you had a chance with him, you did your best. You would go above and beyond to get what he wants. Money? Jewelry? Hell, people? You could do it. 

Little did you know, you were falling in deep with this man. But, you honestly knew he had no returned feelings.

One late night a meeting was being held. There you sat not paying any mind to what was being told. You just couldn’t stop thinking about the things you wanted Chrollo to do to you.

And then the two of you made eye contact. It was like you were having a staring contest. Until he spoke.

”So, Do you agree Y/N?” He spiked gently as you came back to your thoughts.

”Um, Yeah.. sure..”

He shot a small smile at you.

”Perfect. Go, get ready.. make sure you wear something formal. I will meet you at the car around 8.” 

You were so confused. While you were to busy thinking about him pounding you into oblivion, you did hear him mentioning something about an auction. He probably wanted you to go with him to help ambush.

You agreed of course. That should give you the opportunity to try something at least.

Many hours had passed. You dressed in a really sexy dress. Let’s just say it was fitting for the evening. When you met up with Chrollo you had to admit. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. That was a good thing hm?

The car ride to the auction wasn’t all so quiet. The two of you were able to start a modest conversation out of nothing. You did learn a few facts about him. It was pretty interesting. But you still couldn’t ignore the fact that the man was eye fucking you.

A small grin formed on your face as you leaned over to fix his tie.

”I think something else has your attention more than me..” you commented.

He didn't say anything first.

”Is it this?.” You said against this time grabbing his hand to rest on your left breast.

This only made you want the man even more. 

It was like he was frozen for words.

”Do you want this Mr. Luclifer?..” you hummed as you slowly started to move to his lap.

He looked at you as you rested yourself down of his lap. He grabbed your hip softy as he glanced back up at you.

”I do.. I’ve always wanted a taste of you..” he said as he slowly started to move in on you.

A kiss was formed soon afterwards. The two of you didn’t waste any time. Your dress was up to your thighs and his tie was undone a bit. 

You two were just going to get straight to fucking.

His lips fell down to your neck as he fondled his belt to get it undone.

You were to busy marking up his neck. Lust had finally overtaken the both of you. 

Your position stayed the same as he soon stop to push you back a bit on his legs. When he pulled out his cock you almost gulped. Fuck, you knew he was going to do more than just satisfy.

Not soon after you were rested down on his cock. He gave you a moment to adjust to him. He was pretty huge after all. When you gave the okay be began to rock his hips. 

“Fuck~” you said against his lip as rode him.

This felt right. Everything felt right.

You really weren’t able to see his sex faces, due to you being busy making your own.

You heard the small groan and comments he was throwing at you.

”Y/N~ your so tight. Your gripping me whole. Hm, your such a nasty girl..” he hummed against your skin the the sex continued.

His hand were gripped on your ass. He was bouncing you on his dick. And he knew he enjoyed it. His view of you encouraged him to fuck you harder. 

You couldn’t handle this much pleasure. When he was hitting the right spots you just couldn’t control your moans.

The driver was already used to the sound.

When the two of you were getting closer to climax the pace change. He was drilling himself into you. His whole domineer changed as well. The dirty talk, got even dirtier.

”Y/N..” he groaned against your lips as he fucked you.

”You feel so amazing~ I don’t think I ever want to stop.” he added.

”Your going to make me cum early~ is that what you want? You want your bosses cum?” He teased.

You only cried out in overwhelming pleasure.

“Yes~ Yes! Chrollo! I want it!~ please give it to me!..” you moaned.

”Give what to you lovely? Tell me what you want me to give you?” He grinned as he slapped your ass a bit while the fuck continued.

”Hm~ Ah! Fuck! I want your cum! I want it inside me!~”

”As you wish~ I’ll give it to you, I’ll give you every last drop~“ He purred against your skin again.

After a few more thrusts the two of you came to a complete stop. He held your hips down pretty hard as he started to cum inside of you.

You felt everything. His warm cum soothing right into you. From what you could see his cock was still pulsating. 

He gave off a frown as you looked back up to him. “What’s the matter?~ I thought it was a pretty good fuck?” 

He gave off a soft grin as he soon pushed you against the seat. 

“Since you started this, I might as well make sure you get _all_ of my cum.”

Well fuck. You were really in for it. But you were prepared to go into the auction full of his cum. 


	15. Update, lol i think you should read this

hI guyS, alright so first things first.

IM GOING TO UPDATE, i promise. ;/  
Now for my excuse for not updating-  
I was told to watch one movie of Harry potter right, and then one movie turned into two, and two turned into the whole series and now I'm in love omf. I started a new book called; Sincerely Yours (you should go check it out, i'd really appreciate it ;-;) so thats my excuse, forgive me /.\  
NOW, resume to your daily activities and thanks for tuning in! (ALSO, thank you for the comments lol, I love them!!)


	16. Claude Faustus/ Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typos alert :/

Every since that mysterious night with Claude you honestly couldn’t stop thinking about him, or maybe you were just yearning for him to fuck you up all over again.

He did, more than one time too. 

The two of you started This relationship between you two. 

Friends with A lot of benefits.  
If he was at work and needed to pent off some stress, he’d call you up and had you on your knees swallowing all of his cum.

If you were at home, and just got done watching something that you probably shouldn’t have, He would be there in less in a second to keep your little pussy company.  
While the two of you fucked away, at this point condoms never existed. So all thoughs times were he would cum so deep inside of you.

Yeah, that most definitely got you pregnant.  
When you took your test it didn’t surprise you at all.

You want to really want to make sure if it was true so you planned a little trip to the doctor.

Lo and behold, you were pregnant.  
But, it wasn’t just one baby.  
He knocked you up with twins.

You honestly thought that the doctor was playing tricks with you, but he wasn’t.

You left the occidental honestly not knowing how to feel or what to say.

When you got home you immediately looked for the napkin that his number was written on.  
Before you knew it, your thumbs were typing away.

Y/N: I’m pregnant.  
C: How far along are you?  
Y/N: about 2 weeks or so.  
C: Meet me at this address, we’ll talk more.

Before you knew it, he sent you an address which just so happened to be a park. As you made yourself to the destination you spotted him almost immediately, and it looked like he had a card in his hand?

You approach him soon after, crossing your arms.

”Well..” 

He looked at you, smirking a bit as he grabbed your hand gently to kiss it.

”Congratulations... I do hope you plan on keeping our little love child.” He spoke while handing over the card.  
You looked at him dumbfounded before taking the card.

”Of course I plan on-“

When you opened the card all you saw was money, you couldn’t even tell if it was 20’s, 50’s, or even 100’s.  
”Claude... I-I..”

He only chuckled at your reaction.  
”It’s for the baby.. don’t worry about it... Besides, I did get you pregnant so I should take my end of the bargain and step up to be a-“

”I’m having Twins.”

His face didn’t change, it was like he wanted this to happen.

”Even better..” 

While the two of you were at the park, you decided to talk things over when it came to the babies. 

Even though you two only had a hookup, you didn’t plan on actually being together.

Yet, every now and then Claude would go above and beyond with his flirting for you.

As your belly got bigger, he was always around. He mentioned how he didn’t want to miss not a single phase as the twins grew.  
When you hit your 7th month, you finally decide to tell Claude the sex’s. 

So, instead of just telling him you invited him over and planned something else in mind. 

A little dinner.  
Of course, be accepted but he did get quite upset due to you moving around.

Another big thing Claude did was hire personal assistance for literally Anything.  
A chef, a messager- you name it. You did get pregnant by a millionaire if I forgot to mention?  
Once the two of you had dinner and mostly mingled, it was time for dessert.

There was a white cake made and you gave the honors for Claude to cut it.

When cut at least one piece it revealed the colors of Blue and Pink.

He didn’t catch it at first until you mentioned something about babies.  
His face was priceless.

”It’s a boy.. and a girl?” He almost whispered.

You nodded your head as you gave off a gentle smile.

His next response shocked you. 

He got up quickly to embrace you as hard as he could. At this point, the two of you have been holding back long enough.  
When he pulled away from the kiss, he rested his hand on your tight and growing belly as he pressed his forehead against yours.

”Perfect.”

When it came time for the babies to come you were immediately rushed to the hospital with Claude on your side.  
Not once did he leave.

The pain was, well.. you having twins so the pain was dreadful. You were crying through the whole delivery. Yet, Claude was holding on to your hand the entire time doing his best to calm you down.

Not too many hours later, the babies were born.

Your little Evan and Olivia.

Literal copies of Claude.  
Talk about genes.

You couldn’t be happier, eventually, you were going to take on his last name anyway.


	17. Alucard Hellsing/ Part 2

Every since your date with Alucard he’s become so clingy with you. At work he would make you join him at every meeting he attended, brought you on trips and spent thousands of dollars on you. It was like he was your sugar daddy. But you actually loved him.

Word eventually got out to the entire office about the two of you. Alucard addressed it some type of manor. He didn’t care, he was the boss after all. You on the other hand, people were talking so bad about you. It wasn’t even funny. Months went on and you continued to work for Alucard, well until you took the test.

The little stick that decided if you were pregnant or not. After about 3 tests of conformation it was true.

You and Alucard were going to have a baby.  
When you went to you check for the first time you were told you were three weeks into the pregnancy. You were so nervous. It was first time of course, but at the same time you didn’t know how you would explain it to him.

The following day you went into work expecting it to be your last day. As usually Alucard was in his office signing papers until he called you in. You were so nervous, you couldn’t even look at him.

“Y/N?” He said softly as he tired to get your attention.

“Yeah, sorry..” you replied setting down the other folders you had in your hands onto his desk. He stopped his worked before he looked at you giving you looked. “Y/N, what’s wrong.. tell me? Is it the people again? You know I’ll take care of it..”

You shook your head before you turned your back to him. “It’s not that..” He soon got up from his desk before walking over to you as he took your hands into his.

“Then tell me what’s wrong my love..” He placed a small kiss on your hand as you soon turned your head getting supper uncomfortable. What if he lashed out on you? Just tell him Y/N!

“Alucard..” you said hesitantly before looking up at him.

“I’m pregnant..”

It was silent for a second. He looked at you before looking down at you slowly growing stomach.  
A large smile soon over took his face before he pulled you into a tight embrace.

“We’re going to be parents..” He said before picking you up and giving you a small twirl.

“Y/N, we’re really having a baby..” He was excited. And you were trying to calm down from being nervous.

“You want... to have the baby?..” you questioned as he sat you down planting a small kiss on your cheek.

“Of course I do... After all.. I did help you make him.. or her..” A smile formed on your face as you gave him a tight hug.

At least he accepted it.

For the next 9 months of your pregnancy Alucard took so much care of you. He actually made you move in with him. You were on Maternity leave the whole entire time of your pregnancy. Word again got out to the office, but in return. Alucard ended up addressing you as his wife which of course shut everyone up.

When it was time to go to the doctors Alucard was there, the both of you insisted on waiting till birth to know the sex of your baby.

There were times when Alucard would just hold you for the entire night giving your now large stomach a few rubs. He said nothing but sweet things to you and the baby. 

“What do you think the baby is?..” you asked resting your hands over his. Your stomach was so large you could barley see your thighs, it was so weird. Even your boobs grew during this time and boy weren’t they huge.

“I want to say a girl, so she could look just as beautiful as her mother...” 

All you could do was smile. This was perfect. He was perfect, your life was perfect. And the baby on the way made it even better.

Your due date came faster than you expected. You and Alucard just so happened to be in the living room doing little exercises, until your water decided to break. Or at least you went into labor. You were rushed to the hospital almost immediately, once you arrived, Alucard was there by your side the whole time. Not letting go of your hand or leaving you.

You were in labor for such a long time, agony was taking over your body. Yet the soft kisses that he was giving you was calming you down. His encouraging words pushed you on. Now that you were ready to deliver the baby, it was go time. 

After a hour long time of trying to deliver your baby, the cry’s of the baby calmed you down. They were here. The nurse quickly laid the baby on your chest while you held them close to you. 

“Congratulations..it’s a boy.”

Alucard was speechless. The two of you made life. And the life was laying right on your chest quickly calming down from his crying. You looked up at your lover, you knew you seen tears forming in his eyes. 

After having a small moment between the three of you, You gave Alucard permission to name the baby.

Kyle Achilles Hellsing. 

The beautiful bundle the two of you brought into the word. Life honestly couldn’t get any better.


	18. Update!!

Hey guys, sorry this isn’t a new chapter :/ BuT I do have some good news. This book will no longer be based off of anime characters. I’m willing to do any type of franchise now! If you have anything in mind please don’t be afraid to leave a comment! I’m working on a million things and I don’t mind adding on work! Until then folks! (Also I’ll update tags and all!)


End file.
